


Tony remembers

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Tony remembers his classification day (Or drive there)





	Tony remembers

 

 

He was around 18 the time his school went out onto the trip to London to get their classification  done at the giant building there. His mother told him she didn’t mind what he would be but he could see that she didn’t want a little in their long running tradition on having either caretakers or neutrals. But Tony didn’t care what his mother said, although he somewhat cared that his father said nothing. But he didn’t let that show to his father. 

Tony also remembers the conversation he had with his two best friends, Bucky and Steve. 

Bucky has started the talk with: 

“What if I’m little?” 

To which Steve replied with 

“Then if I’m caretaker, I will look after you” 

“What if your little to though?” 

“Ha please, Steves anything BUT a little and we all know it! I can imagine you being a little though, Bucky” 

And Bucky smiled a bit. And Steve noticed. 

“You want to be little don’t you, Buck?” Steve slipped his hand into Buckys metal one. 

“I- Yeah. I guess” he whispered in reply to Steve. 

Tony just grinned at them. 

Tony also remembered the bus that drove past him. Okay so not exactly the actual bus but the kids that looked around 6-8 in it. 

He distinctly remembered the two girls. One of the 7-8 year old grabbed something out of her bag as the younger one looked around, waving at one of the teachers. As soon as the older one pulled herself back up from her bag, Tony saw that the girl had a pacifier. A pink one. And she then plopped it into the youngers mouth, who smiled and hugged her, who hugged back and placed her on her lap after unbuckling her seatbelt. 

Tony smiled a bit at the scene. They must have been going back from London and back to their school and already found out as different schools made the children take the test at different ages. Tony found it cute how the older one had already found her role as the youngers caretaker. He instantly thought of Bucky and Steve who, when he turned to tell them, were aleep. Buckys head on Steves lap. 

Tony looked back at the two girls and saw that someone was handing the older of the two a book. From what Tony could see, it was ‘A Bad Case Of Stripes’ one of Tony’s favourites at that age. 

The older took the book and started to read what looked like aloud from Tony’s view. After a while, the younger fell asleep and the bus he was in, turned left and away from theirs. 

Tony did sort of want to meet them but he knew that would possibly never happen. 

Until he heard a girl from the back of the bus shout eagerly “That was my sister in that bus! Mum texted me saying she had be classed as a little!” And Tony smiled. Tony knew everyone in the school and he remembered the girls voice as Ellen Smith, who he was best friends with in year 9. He remembered her saying how she was sure her little sister, Rose, would be the only little in the class and that her best friend would be her caretaker from pure knowing. And she was right. Tony didn’t see any other littles on the bus. It was good to know that Ellen’s thoughts were right. 

 

 


End file.
